Awoken on a box
by Bubbly Saria
Summary: Um...I don't know. 2 girls get sucked into the game. Blah blah. It's good, though. R&R. (some bad language)
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: I know, this idea about being mysteriously sucked into Zelda is very old, but I wanted to take a shot at it!   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Zelda. I migh *wish* I did, but I don't.  
  
  
  
"Do you like it? Huh? Do ya??"  
"Sarah, who are you talking to?" Amanda opened the fridge and got the container of ice cream.  
"The frigging game! I can't beat this boss..."  
"You are so weird." she grabbed a spoon.  
"That's it, I give up!" Sarah threw the controller down and walked into the kitchen.  
"Zelda isn't that hard."  
Sarah grabbed the container from Amanda, "This boss is."  
"Well, whatever." she grabbed the container back, "Get your own!"  
"It's my house!"  
"So??"  
"Then that is my own!!"  
"Oh be quiet."  
They walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.  
"Are you going to turn it off?"  
"Nah, I might decide to play."  
  
---  
  
It was dark when Sarah awoke. She glanced up on the couch and saw Amanda sleeping, and snoring quietly, "What time is it?" She looked for the time on the VCR, but couldn't find it, "Damn electricity.."  
"Sarafu *yawn*, what are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to figure out what time it is."  
"It's..." she pressed the light on her watch, "My watched stopped."  
"What? How weird, all the electricity is off, too."  
"Heh, really?"  
"Uh-huh."  
Sarah crawled around feeling along for the wall, "I hate this house, the ground is so cold."  
Amanda rolled over, "You're couch is harder than I remember!"  
Sarah stopped, "I don't have a hard couch! It's soft and smooshy!"  
"Not right now it isn't."  
Suddenly, light filled the room. They weren't in Sarah's house at all!  
"What the f..." Sarah jumped to her feet, only to be face to face with some kind a guard, "Ah!" She scrambled back to Amanda, who was sitting wide eyed on the couch, which was a couple crates.  
  
"Who are you two??"  
"Uh, I'm uh.."  
"Who are you?"  
Sarah jumped up, "If you let me talk, you'll find out!!" she screamed, enraged.  
Amanda tugged Sarah's arm until she sat back down, "I'm Amanda and this is Sarah."  
"Why are you here??"  
Sarah was about to say something, probably sarcastic, but Amanda beat her to it, "We don't know. We just woke up and we were here."  
Sarah crossed her arms and nodded.  
Soon, two more guards had entered behind the other guy.  
"Well, you're going to have to come with me."  
"What? Where??" Sarah jumped up again, shaking off Amanda's grasp.  
The guards were in a huddle type thing, and Sarah whispered to Amanda, "There's an opening over there, get out, I'll find you later."  
"How will you find me? Why don't you go?"  
"Look at the guards! We're in Hyrule. And you're smaller than me, so you'll fit."  
"But.."  
"Go!"  
Amanda hesitated, then snuck behind the crates and out the opening.  
  
The guards turned around, "Hey! Where's that other girl?"  
One of them ran out, Sarah could hear his yelling, "Hey you! Get back here!" and she smiled.  
One of the other guards walked over to Sarah and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "You told her to escape!"  
Sarah tried not to laugh, "W..what do you mean? Is she gone?"  
She was silenced by a slap to the face.  
"That's right, you better shut up," he looked behind him, "Did you send for Link?"  
"Yes, he'll be here shortly."  
  
After about ten minutes of silence, (Sarah was scared to open her mouth), there was a knock on the door and one of the guards slipped outside. Then, he came back in, followed by a young man, about seventeen.  
"Oh my gosh, it's Link!" Sarah thought, but she kept her view facing down.  
"So, what did this girl do?" the guy walked over to her, and put his hand under her chin and lifted her face.  
"Well, uh, she...she's not supposed to be here."  
"Why?"  
"Look at her! She's not from around here!"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Um...look at her clothes! Her eyes! Her EARS!"  
Sarah spoke up, "What's wrong with my ears??"  
"Shut up, girl!" the guard help up his hand and she flinched.  
"What, did you hit her? Let's go," he motioned to her.  
Sarah stood up and walked out, grinning as she saw the look of the guards face in the corner of her eyes, "This is gonna be fun!"  
  
---  
  
Amanda ran passed all the Stalchildren, not stopping to look back, all the way to Kakariko Village. She constantly remembered the game and where everything was, "Okay, this lady is going to let me stay there.." She ran into the house and stopped, doubling over, her hands on her knees, out of breath.  
"Oh my!"   
Gasps came from within the house.  
"Child! Are you alright?"  
Amanda help up her right hand then looked up, "Y...yeah.."  
Comments from all over the room started circulating.  
"Can you believe what she is wearing?"  
"Yeah I know, so scandelous!"  
Amanda looked up, overhearing the comments, "What exactly is wrong with my clothes??" Then she remembered, she was in Hyrule, the women wore long dresses, and she was wearing short pink shorts, a white tank top, pink Vans and a pink bandanna, "Nevermind. Excuse me miss, could you please let me stay here for the night? My friend is missing, so I promise I will be gone by early morning."  
"Well, of course! You can take my bed. Are you hungry?"  
"No, I just want to get some sleep," she sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes. Before her head even hit the pillow, she was asleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Alright, here's Chapter 2! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
---  
  
"Where are we going?" Sarah held a firm grip around the guy's waist.  
"To Kakariko village, " he didn't look back.  
"Oh.." she stayed silent for a moment, "What's your name?"   
"Link, what's yours?"  
Her heart went a flutter,"Ah...Link...if only Amandy could see me now..."  
"Hey? You okay?"  
"Eh?"  
Link chuckled, "What's your name?"  
"He wants to know my name!!" she giggled insanely inside, "My name is Sarah."  
"Sarah...that reminds me of.."  
"Saria? Yeah, I know, she's a sage and..." Oops! She covered her mouth.  
"Saria! That's it! Your name reminds me of Saria. Now I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
"Oh! Nothing, I don't remember."  
"Oh, okay."  
There was a long moment of awkward silence. This time, Link broke it, "So, ah, what's with your clothing? I mean, no offense, but it is really different."  
Sarah looked down at her clothes. She was wearing baggy orange pants, a blue t-shirt, tan Vans and her hair was pulled back tightly in a bun, "Oh, ah, it's how we dress where I'm from. Well, most girls dress all slutty, but I prefer to not get sunburned."  
"Aha, I see...wait, hang on tight!"  
A poe came up from the ground and startled Epona, who reared back in the air, knocking Sarah off the horse.  
The last thing she saw was Link putting away his bow as he ran to her side..  
  
---  
  
There was a knock on the woman's door, Amanda opened her eyes and raised her head slightly to see who it was.   
A young man dressed in green walked in with something...no, someone slung over his shoulder.  
Amanda jumped up on the bed, "Sarah?? What's wrong with her?"  
The man turned and looked at her, "Who are you?"  
"I'm her best friend."  
He raised an eyebrow and hesitated, "She fell off my horse and hit her head against a rock."  
"Is she gonna be okay?"  
"Yes, I'm sure." he looked to the woman, "Is it okay if she stays here?"  
"Oh, of course!" she was stirring soup.  
Amanda stepped off the bed, "She can lay here, I've gotton enough rest."  
"Okay," he laid Sarah on the bed, "Will you get me some cold water and a cloth?" he asked the woman.  
After a few moments, Sarah was laying on the bed, out cold with a cloth on her forehead, Link on the edge of the bed and Amanda right next to her, waiting and crying.  
"Oww...my head..."  
"Eh?" Amanda and Link turned toward Sarah.  
"Amandyfu...why are you crying..?"  
"Sarah! You're okay!!" she hugged Sarah tightly.  
"Ow..hehe, thanks uh...you're squishing me.."  
"Oh, sorry," Amanda let go and sat up.  
Sarah sat up as well, and the cloth on her forehead fell off onto her lap with a PLOP, "Oww...what happened?" she looked to Link, "Ah! Link, what happened?"  
"You fell off my horse and hit your head on a rock."  
"Oh..." she felt the back of her head, "Ow.."  
Link stood and looked at Amanda, "Sarah, is this what you call.." he glanced from side to side as if searching for the word, "Slutty?"  
Sarah laughed nervously as Amanda stood up, "YOU THINK I DRESS SLUTTY??"  
"Well...ah, um...well..OW!"   
Amanda smacked her in the back of the head, then crossed her arms, "You deserved it." 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, but I do own Amandy! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"How much longer?"  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."   
"How about now?"  
"How much longer?"  
"No, and a few minutes."  
Link rode Epona , his horse, with Sarah and Amanda sitting behind him. He was taking them to get some new clothes.  
"Are we there YET?" Sarah groaned.  
"No."  
"How much longer?" Amandy sighed.  
"Forever..." Link huffed.  
The two girls grew quiet.  
"We're annoying Linky-poo.." Sarah giggled.  
"Don't call me Linky-poo!"  
Amanda and Sarah looked at each other, Sarah having to strain her neck in the process. They grinned, "Linky-poo, Linky-poo, LINKY-POO!!!!"   
Link sighed, he knew no matter what he said, they would keep saying it.   
Eventually, the girls grew quiet out of boredom and lack of entertainment.  
"Okay, we're there."  
"YAY!" They jumped off the horse.   
"It's Hyrule Castle Town!" Amandy exclaimed under her breath.  
Sarah nodded and walked on the draw bridge, "Awesome.."  
"This way, girls." Link waved his arm, and they walked into town and into a shop.  
"Hello, Link! Nice to see you again!" the shop keeper gave a friendly punch to Link's shoulder, then he noticed Sarah and Amanda, and raised his eyebrow at the way the were dressed, "And who are these two fine young women?"  
"This is Amanda and Sarah."  
"Um, yeah, hi. Nice to meet you," Sarah crossed her arms.  
"I'm here to get these girls some new clothes."  
"Ah! I see! Well, do I have just the thing for them!'  
  
---  
  
"I am not wearing this."  
"Oh, come on Sarah! Come out so we can see you!"  
"I'm not wearing this."  
"Why not??"  
"I look like a friggin' forest faerie.." she stuck her head out, "No offense to you, Link."  
"None taken..come on just come out."  
Sarah sighed, then stepped out.  
Her outfit was green. A green tunic, with white tights and boots that reached the middles of her shins. A belt around her waist showed off her slender form. She had her hair back into a loose ponytail, now and and hat was placed lazily on her head, "Why do I have to wear this...all the other normal people wear dresses.."  
"Because, you can't have fun in a dress." Amanda tapped her foot. Her outfit was the same as Sarah's except, it was a lighter shade of green and her boots went up to her knee.  
"Oh, stop complaining, you two look a lot better!"  
"Yeah, but that's coming from a faerie boy.." Sarah grumbled and walked outside.  
  
~~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, yeah, it sucked, but I didn't know what else to write!!  
  
Thanks to these people: Storm-child, alexis, kaos, ZeldainaCrystal, ChikoritaTrainer, *kokak*, and Blaze! You're support is thanked and stuff! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN IT, DAMMIT! ^.^  
  
"I'm not a faerie! I'm a real boy!"  
  
Sarah and Amanda looked at each other, "Okaaaaay…"  
  
Link lightly nudged Sarah in her arm, "You know, you look really good in your tunic.."  
  
"Screw off faerie.." Sarah rolled her eyes and side stepped away from him.  
  
"But Sarafu," Amanda wrapped her arms around Link, "he's not a faerie, he's a real boy!"  
  
"Oh my God, everyone's lost their minds!" Sarah threw her arms in the air and stormed out of Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
---  
  
"Was it something I said…?" Amanda looked up at Link.  
  
"Uh, probably."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"We should go get her, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I reckon so."  
  
They were about to leave when the draw-bridge came up and they were trapped inside, leaving Sarah outside, cold, lonely, sad and hungry. Or maybe just cold. Cold and pissed. Yep.  
  
---  
  
"Damned faerie…" She muttered to herself, as she carefully stepped on the path, and started towards Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
As she grew nearer, she began to hear a soft melody.  
  
"I take it that is Malon," she said to herself, "I wish she would die…well, not really." She trudged into the gate and to the pen where Malon was.  
  
"'Excuse me, Malon?"  
  
"Oh!" she turned around, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sarah…but wait, weren't you just singing?"  
  
"Why, yes! I was!"  
  
"Then why can I still hear it?"  
  
"Um..." she glanced from side to side, "It's… an echo?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever… and what about the… uh, um, chickens?"  
  
"Chickens?"  
  
"Er, uh, cuccos."  
  
"But you said chickens!"  
  
"I meant cucco!"  
  
"What do you mean? Chicken or cucco?"  
  
"Chicken! Er, cucco! CUCCO!"  
  
"Cucco?"  
  
"Yes! Cucco!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Sarah slapped her forehead, "Oh goodness..."  
  
--- 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Blah.  
  
"Let's go hang out by the castle!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! It sounds fun!"  
  
Amanda grabbed Link's arm and started pulling him towards it.  
  
"Um, okay, sure why not…"  
  
"Link…settle an argument for me. Who do you like? The most?"  
  
"Who do I like?"  
  
"Yeah, who do you like like?"  
  
"Like like?"  
  
"You know, as in a girl."  
  
"Oh! Um, well…" he blushed, "I never really thought about it much."  
  
"Oh, well…think about it much now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just curious."  
  
"Oh…I have a question. Are you worried about Sarah in the least?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but there isn't much we can do about it to-night. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. You're right."  
  
---  
  
"Yaaaawwwwnn!!" Sarah stretched and sat up, as the sound of cuccos filled the air. She looked around at her surroundings and saw she was in a pile of hay. She scratched her ear, "Interesting…"  
  
"Oh! You're awake! How did you sleep?" Malon hovered over her, holding a bucket.  
  
"I don't know, I was sleeping," she stood up.  
  
"I see…well, you can go get some food… if it's in your favour."  
  
"Um, thanks. Where at?" she pulled pieces of hay from her hair.  
  
"Right across the way," Malon smiled at her.  
  
"Okay, thanks again." She left and went 'across the way'.  
  
"Well! Good morning, young lady! I'm Talon. You must be Sarah. Malon told me about you. Hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little bit."  
  
"Well, help yourself. We gots scrambled cucco eggs and fresh milk."  
  
Sarah nodded, "Thanks," 'Yet again…" she though to herself.  
  
--- 


	6. Chapter Six

Up! Disclaimers:-- I hate them ^.^  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" Amanda sat up, stretched and looked around, "Link.."  
  
"Erk?" he quickly sat up.  
  
"When did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Um, as soon as we sat down."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Well, come on, lets go," Link stood up, "we have to go find Sarah. Do you know where she would be?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, we better start looking."  
  
"Alright, lets go. Where are we going to start?"  
  
Link shrugged, "I guess we could start at Lon Lon Ranch."  
  
"Okay," Amanda said aloud, then she thought to herself, "why would she go there? She hates Malon!"  
  
---  
  
"No really, I have to go now."  
  
"Oh, well, just stay for a little while longer!"  
  
Sarah was trying to leave, but Malon had a death hold on her right arm and was clinging to her like a....clingy person.  
  
"I can't. I have to find my friend."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Sarah turned to face her, "Amanda, and he's a she."  
  
"Oh! Well, my mistake," she let go of Sarah, "Promise you'll come visit?"  
  
"Um, sure. Bye!" Sarah waved then quickly jogged out of there.  
  
---  
  
"Okay, Amanda, we're here, just stay behind me and don't talk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Malon is.....weird."  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
The pair walked in and out to the pen, when Malon was standing.  
  
"Hi, Malon!" Link smiled cheerfully and waved.  
  
"Oh, hi Link.." Malon didn't even look up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Good, cause I have a question for you. Have you seen my friend's friend?"  
  
Malon quickly looked up, "Was her name Sarah?"  
  
Link and Amanda looked at each other, then Link looked at Malon, "Yep."  
  
"Yes, she just left to find you two. I told her to stay, bu I don't think she likes me much."  
  
"Well, thanks for the info! Bye!"  
  
As then walked away, Amanda nudged Link in the side and spoke from the corner of her mouth, Is she a lesbian??"  
  
"I have nooooo idea." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Hee hee! I love this keyboard!! Look! I am typing in italics! I like that word! If I could pick one word to say for the rest of my life, it would be JEEPERS! Or maybe SHUT UP! Amanda likes penny flutes! And she is making me listen to S-Club 7! I don't really care though, cause it's very catchable…catchable…I don't think that's even a word. But Amanda said catchy, so I guess I'll say that! CATCHY CATCHY CATCHY! My web site is sucky! Why don't you have anything to drink? Choose one, making you better feeling! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Zelda, and yet, I do own the above!  
  
Authors Note: Please excuse the above! I was just typing on my dear friend Amanda's cool keyboard! It's really bouncy! I was just typing and then she told me that I should just leave it and say, "This is an excerpt from the life of Sarah Longval" or something like that. So I did! Now, without further ado… Chapter 7!!  
  
-(authors notes are in parenthesis)-  
  
  
  
- Chapter 7 -  
  
  
  
"Daddy…" Malon walked around the table, "Why does everyone think I'm a lesbian?"  
  
"Maybe it's because you get very… friendly with women."  
  
"I do not! Not that * kind* friendly! I just like having a lot of friends!"  
  
"Well, it's just the way you talk to them, it just send the wrong message. I saw how you were clinging all over that Sarah."  
  
"Well, I liked her. She was different and she seemed so innocent!"  
  
"I wouldn't call that 'innocence,' dear, I would call that having no clue what was going on."  
  
With a sigh, Malon plopped down in the closest chair and rested her head on the table, "Oh, I don't know what to do anymore, daddy…"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
'Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!'  
  
Sarah walked quickly across the bridge leading to Kokiri Forest. Upon entering, a small boy with a faerie following close behind him ran up to Sarah.  
  
"Who are you?!" he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.  
  
"Hey, HEY! You're that annoying little guy! What's UP?" Sarah crouched down and held out her hand, "I'm Sarah!"  
  
"I don't care who you are! Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
She jumped up, "Why are you asking me so many questions? I was just trying to be nice! I miss my chicken! Don't talk to me anymore! Leave me alone!" and she ran away towards Link's tree house.  
  
When she got there, about… ten minutes later (she became lost and wandered around aimlessly for nine of the minutes), she sat on Link's bed.  
  
"Good thing Malon packed me that milk before I left! Golly gee, am I thirsty right about now!" she popped the cork out of the bottle and chugged it down, "Wow… that was really… 'hic!' really good!" and she passed out on his bed.  
  
---  
  
"I want to go home." Link leaned up against a tree.  
  
"Not yet! We have to find SARAFU!!"  
  
"But don't you want to take a rest?"  
  
"You can't get me into bed with you THAT easy!!"  
  
His jaw dropped and then he stuttered, "I uh, um… let's go to the, uh, Gerudo Fortress!!"  
  
"No, silly! Let's go to the forest! Sarah wouldn't go to the Gerudo Fortress."  
  
"Um," he gave her a strange look, "Okay then, Kokiri Forest it is!"  
  
They got on Epona and rode to Kokiri Forest. When they got there, Mido stopped them.  
  
"Oh, no! You're not bringing THAT into this forest!"  
  
"Oh, screw off faerie."  
  
Amanda slapped Link on the back, "You're learning!"  
  
Mido's jaw dropped and he just stood there as Amanda and Link walked past him and towards the tree house.  
  
The pair climbed up the ladder and they entered his home.  
  
"Link! Your house is so cute!"  
  
He pointed to a spot next to his bed, "Look, she must have been here. That's a Lon Lon milk bottle and it's fresh. Come on." He ran back out and down the ladder.  
  
"Link! What are you doing? Where are you going?"  
  
He looked left then right and then pointed left, "She's that way," and with that, he ran towards the Great Deku Tree (yes, I know, it's dead) "Look," he whispered to Amanda who was behind him, "There she is."  
  
"Sarah! What are ya doin'?" Amanda ran towards Sarah.  
  
"BE GONE, DEMON!" came the reply, as a shin-high boot was chucked at her.  
  
"EEP!" Amanda dove to the ground, "What the crap?!"  
  
The other boot followed shortly and met it's mark and hit Amanda in the head, knocking her out.  
  
"OIOIOIOIOIOIOI!!!!!!!" Sarah jumped up and ran around aimlessly.  
  
"Sarah, stop it you're being stupid!"  
  
Sarah stopped and looked at Link. She slowly started to walk towards him, "Oh, come on," she pushed him up against the tree, "You know you like it," she added huskily.  
  
"Uh, um, let me think about this…"  
  
"You don't have to think about anything," and she reached her mouth up to kiss him and then… she fell over, passed out.  
  
Link just stood there, "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter Seven! Please tell me what you think about it! Feel free to e-mail me at blessed_rebel0@hotmail.com, I would love to just hear from you, even! Oh, and also tell me what you would like to happen. Do you want one of us (Sarah and Amanda) to fall in love with him, or no? Do you want him to fall in love with one of us? Do want Malon to be a lesbian (lol)? Tell me all of your ideas! Don't hold it back! Jaa'ne!  
  
Also red Love Angel's story In My Living Room!? For a quick laugh 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimers: Oh my goodness, ya know what? I'm not gonna even *do* the disclaimers anymore! Nope! Just pretend it's there, okie? Jaa!  
  
  
- authors notes are inserted in parenthesis (who knows if there will be any!) -  
  
  
  
- Chapter Eight -   
  
  
  
It was dark when Amanda awoke. She sat up and looked around, "I must be in Link's room," she thought to herself.   
"Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?"   
Amanda looked over and saw Link, who was sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. He was so close, she could just reach out and hold him... "I'm okay. My head hurts a little, though."  
"Well, I guess that's good," he smiled a lop-sided smile.  
She blushed, and she hoped he didn't notice, "Where is Sarah?"  
"Over there," he pointed to a chair. Then, lowering his voice, he said, "I think the milk made her drunk."  
"Dr... drunk??" Amanda tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself.  
"It's not that... well, I guess it is."  
  
---  
  
"Oww.... my head..." Sarah rubbed her eyes and shakily stood up.  
"Look, she up, too!" Amanda giggled, "You have a hang over?"  
Sarah shot Amanda a glare. A very mean glare. The meanest, mean mean meanest glare in the world, "Shut up, whore."  
"Sarah, I was just..."  
"Leave me alone," her look became sincere, "Please," she smiled, but Amanda could tell she didn't mean it. Her eyes bored through the smile, and she knew it was real.  
"Are you okay?" Link looked back and forth at the two girls, and he really didn't know who he was asking.  
"Yes!" Amanda smiled.  
"Of course," Sarah nodded.  
"Alright. So, what do you two beautiful ladies want to do now?"  
"Eat!" Sarah jumped up.  
"Eat?" the other two said in unison.  
"Yes, eat! We've been here for a long time and my stomach is saying 'Feeeeeeeeeeeed meeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"  
Link laughed, "Alright, lets go."  
  
  
-at the eating place (pretend there is one in Hyrule Castle Town ^.^;;)-  
  
  
"Wow, am I stuffed!" Sarah sat back and poked her stomach.  
"If you keep on doing that, you'll vomit."  
"Oh hush, Amandyfu! Poke poke poke!!" Sarah laughed.  
Amanda looked at Link, "Watch her," Link nodded and hid a smile.  
"Poke poke poke...." she stopped.  
"Why, whatever could be the matter, Sarah dear?" Amanda pushed a huge, fake smile.  
"I think... I think I'm gonna be sick..." Sarah jumped up and ran outside.  
"I told you."  
Link stood up, "Come on."  
  
  
*Link's P.O.V.*  
  
  
'These girls... there is something different about them. Besides the ears,' he watched as Amanda hurried over to Sarah, who had just lost her lunch. He smiled. There was something he liked. About both of them. He liked how friendly Amanda was. Her gorgeous blue eyes. He perfect hair. Her smooth lips. Then, Sarah was aggressive. She tried to take and charge and was very emotional, once you get past all the layers. She was certainly different. Her eyes. They were different. Brown, yet green. Her hair, messy and curly and her lips... they were rough, probably from chap, but they were big and plump ^.^   
Link sighed, and he walked over to the girls, to see if they needed help. It would probably be exepted by Amanda and refused by Sarah.  
  
  
*back to the normal way I write stories...*  
  
  
"Hey, you need any, uh... help?" Link smiled.  
"Yes, please!"  
"No. I'm fine." Sarah stepped away from Amanda and wiped her mouth, and then turned away, "I uh, I'm pale. I don't want to be seen in this... state." she put her hand on her forehead in a 'woe-is-me' kinda pose.  
"Oh no!" Amanda said jokingly, "What ever are we going to do?"  
"I dunno, ask him, he's the brains," Sarah turned back around, probably to show that she wasn't embarrassed, which you could totally tell she was.  
"Um, uh, " Link could have sworn he saw Sarah wink at him. He scratched the back of his head, "Let's go... uh... swimming?"  
"YAY!!!" the two girls jumped up and down excitedly.  
"I drive!!" Amanda laughed.  
"Whatever, excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick again...." Sarah ran back behind the crate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, how was that? Not very good, eh? Writers block sucks . 


End file.
